international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Maite Narcisse
History In the beginning ... From the day that old hag cursed Fabien Narcisse the future generations of Narcisse children would bow their heads in shame. With such a reputation, women shied away, but not the reckless Delphine Athénaïs, a woman of sub standard upbringing. She had two children with a Narcisse man, twin girls - Maite and Maialen Narcisse. At the crack of dawn the cries of these two heavenly angels were surging throughout a quaint little town. Smiles lit upon the faces of family members as the little bébés cried and cooed. Though a great story of birth, darkness soon raged. The once happy family became ravaged by traditional ideals, and old world reputation. Anger, and fierce arguments infested the cozy homestead as the new parents loudly shouted profanities. Maite and Maialen spent most nights crying themselves to sleep. On one unforgettable night, the news was told. The family would split up, divided by pride. When Delphine heard of the besmirched family history she fled with the elder of the girls. Maite went, without choice, with their mother, and Maialen was left with her father. Growing up without one another, the sisters with only their mother or their father for company, each in their own way grew headstrong. Maite and Maialen, from worlds apart as a true Narcisse does, learned to take matters into their own hands more, and more often. Delphine and Lothaire always ignored any complaints, they were far too stubborn to listen to their daughters. Maite and Maialen each did soften considerably as well. With a crucial piece of them missing, and their mother, or father never speaking of it. The girls had their days when they were easiest to break. When yelled at, they internalized it building up metaphysical, emotional walls. Background Personality Mai is different from little sister Maia in only two very distinct ways; the way they choose to dress, and they way they interact with others. Maite learned quickly how to keep it to herself. She also learned very quickly how to keep other people from knowing what her next move was going to be, sometimes surprising herself with her actions. Maite will not give away they fact the she dislikes you outright, not right away. How is that fun for her? She will build up your trust in her, and maybe even be your friend, she might be more like family. By that time she will have learned everyone one of your weaknesses, best be sure she will use them against you in a heartbeat. She is a that deadly strike you didn't see coming, you probably perceived her to be weak. She encourages people to do that, she loves it. Appearance At first glance it is hard to tell Maia from Mai and Mai from Maia. Because they are identical, and from time to time they find it fun to play with people’s minds and ‘switch’. They are the very same to the nearest iota, physical appearance, height included. The only blatantly obvious way to tell the two apart is their massive difference, and personal preference in dress code. Maite is "freestyle" and Maia being a total princess. Mai is a blonde, she does enjoy whatever that entitles her to. She also can't get enough of the way her hair shimmers in both the sun and moonlight. At least she thinks it does, she also thinks she has a natural ethereal scent. What ethereal smells like if it were aromatic, does not matter. She is very confident in herself, bordering on egotistical maniacism, and the same goes for her faith, trust, and belief in Maia. She also very heavily, dramatically, romanticizes everything, it means more to her that way. Abilities Possessions Sesquile Household - (Delphine and Luis's House) 'Daddy Jewelry' - Color variations of Maia's gemeralds 'Fairness Wardrobe' - Color variations of Maia's clothes Wand & Broom - Detailed, and painstakingly made of the same wood Sketch book - Drawings/blueprints for modern and medieval era weaponry Relationships Family Personal * Please Owl me if you would like your character listed here. ---- Category:Faeriegrrl Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Half-Blood Category:Witch Category:Ihejerika Category:Third Years Category:Born in Spain Category:Basque Category:Narcisse Family Narcisse Category:April Birthday Category:13 Year Olds Category:Name Begins With "M"